


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by addi_writes_sometimes



Series: fandom rambles/warm-ups/sprint writings [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Some Crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, bc im terrible at it, coronacation writing, guess what i did instead of sleep, lots of cute percabeth moments, try to figure out how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addi_writes_sometimes/pseuds/addi_writes_sometimes
Summary: Percy didn’t mind. Not really.With Annabeth sound asleep in his lap, Jason and Piper talking (and probably eating their popcorn, too) in the kitchen, Hazel and Frank playing on their phones, and Leo just. . . being Leo, Percy was rather content. He’d be happier if Annabeth was awake and talking to him, but this was fine too, he supposed.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: fandom rambles/warm-ups/sprint writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

Annabeth did, honestly, not sleep at all last night. She spent most of the night cleaning the almost pristine apartment, occasionally taking breaks to watch TikToks and make food. The nightmare she had the previous night was particularly horrible. So, to avoid  _ that  _ again, the demigod just decided she wouldn’t sleep. A very wise decision, in her expert opinion.

Percy  _ did  _ sleep last night. He had to admit, not being able to cuddle with Annabeth made him think of the  _ terrible _ days that were before they started dating. He slept particularly well, no nightmares or anything, and for that he was thankful.

When the son of the sea god woke up, he found it kind of strange that Annabeth hadn’t crawled into bed with him in the middle of the night. So, he threw on a pair of sweatpants and went out into the main area of the apartment. Annabeth was sound asleep on the floor, phone on her chest. Percy couldn’t help but smile at that.

He gently removed her phone, a fond smile growing on his face, and picked her up. She whined quietly at the movement, practically limp in his arms. He carried her to their room, letting her gently down onto the bed. 

He took off her socks, shirt, and shorts, covered her up with blankets, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and then went about his day. Their fellow demigods of the prophecy were all coming over for dinner, so with Annabeth out of commision, the task of setting everything up fell to him.

Annabeth didn’t have  _ nightmares _ , per se, but she didn’t have the most pleasant dream, either. Her dream was really  _ weird _ , actually. She and Percy were walking through the park, and then, in the distance,  _ Piper _ and  _ Hazel _ were making out on a bench. Really weird. Considering the fact that the both of them would  _ never _ cheat on their boyfriends, and Piper had already told her she thought of the other six as family more than crushes, Jason being the only exception.

Whatever. It was weird, and kind of funny. Honestly, a very strange and much needed break from the constant nightmares. Annabeth wasn’t going to bring it up.

When she did wake up, she found herself in her bed. Another weird thing. She didn’t even remember falling asleep. Percy, probably. That was sweet of him, she had to admit.

She threw on a random shirt -- Percy’s, it went down to her knees -- a pair of shorts, a pair of fuzzy Christmas socks, then threw her hair back into a lazy bun and left the room, blinking at the sight of five demigods that were not her boyfriend hanging out on  _ her  _ couch and being loud in  _ her _ living room. Rude. 

She was honestly too tired to register anything other than the back of Percy’s head going, “spin the bot-tle! Spin the bot-tle!”

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Leo greeted, a shit-eating grin on his face. “You look like utter shit!”

“Thanks.” Annabeth grumbled, walking around the couch and curling up beside Percy. Leo’s jokes were only appreciated when she’d had her coffee approximately two hours before talking to him.

Everybody - even Percy - laughed at that.

“We were just playing spin the bottle,” Piper explained softly. “With Riptide, but that’s irrelevant.”

Annabeth gave a small laugh at that, “I can tell.”

“I got to kiss your boyfriend!” Leo grinned at the couple.

Percy nodded solemnly. “I’m starting to think he’s a better kisser than you, Wise Girl,” he poked her cheek teasingly. 

Annabeth gasped dramatically, “And here I was thinking that you  _ loved _ me,” she said, feigning a sad expression. “At least  _ Piper _ loves me.”

Everybody laughed again, including Annabeth, and Leo decided that it was time to spin the pen again. So he did. The bottle landed on Hazel, she blushed, and kissed Frank. She  _ would not _ kiss Leo again. 

  
  


The pen was spun for a while longer, the group frequently breaking into cult-esque chants of, “kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and, “spin the bot-tle! Spin the bot-tle! Spin the bot-tle!”

Despite the chants and noise, Annabeth ended up passed-out cold, her head resting in Percy’s lap. It had dropped there from his shoulder as she dozed off.

She never had been a deep sleeper. Percy knew this. So, when he heard her soft puffs of breath that only happened when she was asleep, he took the pen-sword and slipped it into his back pocket, eliciting an annoyed grumble from everyone else.

“C’mon, man! Not cool. She’s  _ fine _ !” Leo complained, flopping backwards in his seat dramatically. 

“ _ She _ might be fine,” Percy started, carding his fingers through the sleeping demigod’s hair, “But  _ we _ will not be if we wake her up.”

Leo nodded. “Makes sense. What’re we gonna do now?”

Hazel shrugged, leaning into Frank’s side, “We could watch a movie?”

Piper made a face, warning them to be careful of their choice. 

“We’ve got microwave popcorn in the kitchen, if anybody wants to make some,” Percy said. He himself was unable to get up, everybody knew that, so the task was to fall to whoever wanted it.

That suggestion hung in the air for a moment before Piper hopped up and dragged Jason with her. “We can do it!” Piper dragged him off to the kitchen.

\-----------------------

They didn’t come back for a lot longer than the popcorn needed.   
  


Percy didn’t mind. Not really.

With Annabeth sound asleep in his lap, Jason and Piper talking (and probably eating their popcorn, too) in the kitchen, Hazel and Frank playing on their phones, and Leo just. . . being Leo, Percy was rather content. He’d be happier if Annabeth was awake and talking to him, but this was fine too, he supposed.

Piper and Jason came back quietly, their only greeting being a raised eyebrow from the trapped demigod. 

Jason returned that with a Superman-worthy grin and a shrug, which confirmed what he had suspected: they ate all the popcorn. 

\----

The movie was good, nothing too special. Jason was pretty sure the best part of it was when Percy kissed Annabeth’s forehead and made sure she was extra-comfy. Leo laughed, but Jason thought it was pretty cute. Soft. His best friend was  _ always _ soft on Annabeth. 

Most of the movie went by in silence. Hazel and Frank managed to fall asleep within the first hour of the movie, Piper quickly following.

Soon, it was only Leo, Jason, and Percy awake. 

“So.” Leo awkwardly clicked his tongue, trying to come up with some sort of stupid comment to break the silence. “That was fun. So fun, that all of the girls fell asleep. And Frank.” He added.

“Yeah,” Percy dragged the word out, “what about it?”

“Dunno. Just didn’t know Frank was the type to fall asleep in the middle of a movie.”

Percy hummed. 

“Are they staying the night?” Jason asked, “I can drive them home, if needed.”

“Mmm.. yeah, thank you.”

“ _ Or _ we could wake them up. Like, you know, normal people. They’re not drunk,” Leo added helpfully.

\------

Percy stood outside, wrapped in a jacket, as everyone went home. Leo headed back to camp, Jason and Piper to their apartment across the street, and Frank and Hazel to their apartment. 

“You’re,” that was Annabeth’s voice. Percy swore he left her  _ asleep _ and  _ on the couch _ . “Not going anywhere, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> a big ty and s/o to @hello_abnormal_fangirl for beta'ing!! and to @narsil5 and @myyszka for putting up with my bullshit up until i actually sat down and wrote this!!!


End file.
